User blog:BigBadSquid/PE Proposal: Aparoid Queen
+ Hollow Knight :)]] We are the ultimate life forms. All things in the universe are for us. All exists for us. All for us... You cannot escape from us... You will join us... Submit to us!!! What's the Work Star Fox Assault is a direct sequel to Star Fox Adventures and follows Star Fox in taking out the remnants of the fallen tyrant Andross's empire. Suddenly, a new threat appears and threatens the Lylat System. Insectoid aliens called the Aparoids appear to assimilate all life to their Hive Mind. It's up to Fox and the gang to stop the Aparoids and protect their home... again. Who is the Aparoid Queen and what she has done The one behind the Hive Mind is the Aparoid Queen, who seeks to bypass her evolution by collecting souls (but we know you have to born with one...). 17 years ago, a single Aparoid took out an entire fleet, but we're never told if it was a proxy or the queen herself. As long as the queen exists, she creates the Aparoids that attacked the Lylat System. While we're not shown the queen until the VERY END of the game, we understand how hostile this Hive Mind is when the literal first Aparoid encountered deliberately shoots down Andrew Oikonny (the last soldier in Andross's army). They also invade Sauria, killing many native dinosaurs, and assimulated Pigma. Yes, Pigma, who is seemingly helping the Aparoids spread by selling the fallen Aparoids' cores. The worse they do is when they invaded Corneria, they assimilate General Pepper's ship and forces him to attack Fox and friends against his will. After destroying the assimilated Pigma, Star Fox obtain a map to the Aparoid homeworld. After Peppy and Star Wolf seemingly sacrifice themselves, Fox and the group make it to the core and are greeted by none other than the queen. Before the final battle, the queen imitates the voices of their fallen friends to deceive them into joining her Hive Mind (including Fox's long-dead father). But remembering Wolf's advice to "act, not hesitate", Fox and the crew defeat her and launch a self-destruct program at the queen. But surprise, surprise, the queen is able to suppress it, claiming that all things in the universe exist for her and escapes to create an antibody. But Star Fox chase her down and weaken her enough to not suppress her fate, thus ending the Aparoid Hive Mind. Mitigating Factors Even if the queen doesn't show up until the final boss battle, her actions can be shown by all of the destruction and terroristic attacks that her Hive Mind soldiers commit. Sure she has a petty excuse in bypassing evolution, but she commits SO MUCH DAMAGE in destroying people's lives that any excuses that can be decided are nullified. As for the queen herself, she shows manipulative intelligence in imitating the voices of the fallen to make Star Fox fall to the Hive Mind, including Fox's long-dead father! Furthermore, she is fully interested in hive minding the entire universe, claiming that all exists for her. Generic doomsday villain, I think not. Heinous Standards Up there with Andross. Where Andross was an omnicidal maniac, the queen wants to exterminate all life via assimilation. Sure Andross causes far more destruction and suffering, but in the beginning, he once had good intentions before going mad. The Aparoid Queen isn't given a Freudian Excuse that proves any good in her. And as for Pigma, he's shown his worst in the game by selling Aparoid cores on the black market, even using one to bend the Aparoids to his will. But even he becomes a victim of the assimilated legion without any care from the overall Hive Mind (the queen). Pass. Verdict Yes. Now get out before they assimilate you too... Yes: 5 No: 0 Undecided: 0 Score: +5 Final Verdict: Pure Evil Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals